Five Times Kissed
by Cerulean Musings
Summary: Five drabbles depicting when Draco and Theo kissed. Or the five times Draco and Theo tried to pretend that they weren't into each other.


_**A/N:**_ These drabbles are based on a tumblr RP between myself and my friend where Draco becomes mute after the war due to a miss-aimed unknown jinx that hit him. Also in the RP, Draco and Theo returned to Hogwarts to finish their interrupted seventh year.

* * *

 **I.** His curiosity was insatiable, that's all there was to it. It wasn't as if he he was _into_ Malfoy; that'd be ridiculous. He had a thought and just wanted to see what the answer was. And if there was anyone around the Slytherin Common Room to test it on, Malfoy was, unfortunately, the only one he was comfortable around to try it. Or perhaps it _was_ fortunate, the last thing he wanted was to go to Crabbe or Goyle for this sort of "help". Theo cringed at the thought, though one wouldn't see it due t the neutral expression he kept on his face. Instead he read and waited for Malfoy to come ambling back into the dungeons. Thankfully it didn't take too long.

"Hiding in the shadows again, eh Nott?" Malfoy asked, swaggering over to Theo who, only at thirteen, was tall and lanky enough that he practically spilled over the chair he resided in. "Didn't take you for a voyeur." His lips curled into a smirk and his stone grey eyes nearly sparkled beneath the low, emerald torch light.

Theo didn't reply, instead he swung his legs over from the armrest on the chair and sat up straight. He felt Malfoy's eyes on him as he carefully marked his page and closed his book. He set it down and stood, his head cocking slightly as he looked at Malfoy. It made his friend pull a face and take a step back. "Merlin, Nott, what's Confunded—" Malfoy's question remained unanswered for that was when Theo had grasped his face, ducked his head, and placed a kiss on him.

He nearly laughed when he pulled away, seeing the contorted expression of surprise, disgust, and confusion on Malfoy's face. He licked his lower lip, let go of Malfoy, grabbed his book, and walked off. Once in the safety of the dormitory corridor he paused and glanced over his shoulder only to shrug. He didn't get what Parkinson found so appealing about snogging Malfoy all the time. It wasn't bad but at least he know had some sort of answer.

.

.

 **II.** Draco Malfoy did _not_ get crushes on people. He didn't fancy anyone. And he certainly didn't become smitten. He did get bored a lot, though he did have Pansy to help in that aspect. Snogging her was okay; nothing special but she wasn't horrible at it. It wasn't long before that became boring too and he only had Nott to blame for it. If he wasn't so infuriating, wasn't so annoying, wasn't so… _pretty_ he could focus on anything other than wondering how soft Nott's lips were. They were unbelievably plump and rosy and— _Merlin_ , what was wrong with him? He just…needed to get this out of his system. Getting those repetitive thoughts of Nott out of his head. So when the two boys were lounging around their dormitory one night Draco did just that. He marched over to Nott, grabbed his chin, and kissed him.

Draco Malfoy did _not_ get crushes…but his stomach sure did flip-flop when Nott's full lips fit perfectly against his own.

.

.

 **III.** Draco sought comfort after the war and he accepted it in any form it could present itself. Returning to school was a choice he made to avoid his lonely, desolate estate after the arrest of his father. He didn't count on Hogwarts being just as lonely. …Who was he kidding? He knew he wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms but the open hostility and malice that was slung at him through the halls without a second thought was a new cross to bear.

He kept his head up and his jaw set in the daylight but when the sun went down and he retreated to his dormitory, his head fell and his hands lightly traced the scars stretching like a spiderweb on his neck. And when sleep was a wistful memory and nightmares ravaged at his vulnerable state, he wondered if being away from home was all worth it.

He'd never admit it aloud, but having Theo around helped. Just his mere presence was enough to make him feel normal, even if only for a little while. Because it was when nighttime fell that he was reminded what happened to him: When he could feel his mattress sink due to added weight after a particularly brutal nightmare. When he could feel Theo's strong hold on him, shielding him from the dark and the monsters that lived within. When he could feel Theo's lips at the nape of his neck; sometimes caressing his heated skin, sometimes whispering quiet words that he would never dare utter during the day for fear of ruining his stoic image. But most of all, he was reminded when they were entangled in his bed sheets, holding onto one another, reaching a peak of bliss that he couldn't vocally relish in no matter how hard he tried. It was through his pants and fluttering lashes that he silently told Theo how much he meant to him, with a few pecks to his lips and rosy cheeks to solidify the sentiment, but it wasn't the same as being able to speak. One day, no matter how long it took, he would find a way to do it. Even if the only thing he could utter in a quiet whisper was Theo's name.

.

.

 **IV.** " _Come off it—I'm fine_ ," the piece of parchment in Draco's hands read. Theo didn't pay much attention to it. It was a lie anyway. Draco wasn't fine. He _couldn't_ be fine. Not as he sat there staring at him with those sad, grey eyes. Or, eye. His left one had swollen so much it had nearly closed. Whoever hit him with that Stinging Hex had good aim. Theo's jaw clenched and his eyes hardened as he looked over his friend. Cowards, the lot of them. Attacking someone when their back was turned, in the halls no less, and then acting as if nothing happened. As if Draco _didn't_ matter. But boy, did he matter.

"Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing, you prat?" Theo demanded. It was a question they both knew there wasn't a point to answer. Because then Draco would be asked about what happened and, ultimately, nothing would be done. Nothing was ever done. He pushed a breath out of his nose. He reached out, holding Draco's face in his hands to look this way and that at the damage. For once, Draco didn't fight back over Theo's fussing. (Yes, fussing, as much as he didn't like the word to be thrown at him.) "If I ever find out who did it…" his threat died on his tongue, lest he allow Draco to believe he _cared_. But still, he drew Draco's face forward and placed a soft kiss on his swollen eyelid. At least he was alive.

.

.

 **V.** With furrowed eyebrows, Theo scrutinized his longtime friend. He clicked his tongue and propped his cheek up on his palm. With his free hand, he traced the line on Draco's sternum. He could feel Draco's heart thudding hard in his chest; whether that was because he was still basking in the afterglow of their romp or because of what he had just uttered, Theo didn't know. But he did know one thing: he liked making Draco squirm. In more ways than one.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Theo hummed.

Draco slapped Theo's arm, his eyes narrowing. If he could speak, Theo guessed Draco would be admonishing him; telling him how much of a prat he was being and that he "said" the word on accident and that his hand got away from him and to shut up.

Removing his hand from Draco's chest, Theo picked up the forgotten scrap of parchment and read over it again. His eyebrows smoothed out and he allowed an amused smile to appear on his lips. "Boyfriend it is, then," he said. He tossed the parchment away, leaned over, and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's lips. "If I'm going to suffer through the rest of this school year I may as well take someone down with me."

Draco rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.


End file.
